The present invention relates to an apparatus and procedure to identify the interactions between the respiratory, locomotor, and cardiovascular systems of the exercising horse. The present invention relates to an equine physiological monitoring system, and more particularly, to a portable wireless equine physiological monitoring system and a method for using the equine physiological monitoring system.
Evaluating the interrelationships between the respiratory, locomotor, and cardiovascular systems is valuable in the understanding of equine exercise physiology. In order to study these relationships suitable devices and methods are needed to first detect the individual functions such that the combined functions and relationships can be assessed. It is desirable for these devices and methods to be usable and adaptable to a wide variety of conditions under which the exercising horse may be placed.
It is desirable therefore to design a system of suitable devices, communication and methods of using said system devices and communication simultaneously such that interrelationships of the respiratory, locomotor, and cardiovascular systems of the exercising horse can be accurately studied. To assist in this assessment, it is desirable to provide an accelerometer that senses equine respiratory structural vibrations. It is also desirable to provide an equine motion sensor utilizing angular rate and accelerometer sensors to detect equine locomotion.
Further, it is desirable to provide a wireless system disposed on a horse or proximate to the horse that is configured to monitor equine physiological systems. It is also desired that the system presents the data suitable for the study of the physiological interactions of the exercising horse.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide a wireless equine physiological monitoring system for monitoring interactions of physiological events of an exercising horse. It is desirable to provide a wireless equine physiological monitoring system for monitoring interactions of physiological events of an exercising horse such as electrocardiographic data, respiratory data, motion data, speed or the like. Even further, it is desirable to provide an equine physiological monitoring system for monitoring interactions of physiological events of an exercising horse that collects or stores data which is synchronized with respect to time.